1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to alloys having many desirable characteristics of gold, and more particularly relates to an alloy of copper, aluminum, nickel, indium and other metals which is resistant to tarnishing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The literature is replete with descriptions of alloys of copper and other metals. Representative of such descriptions are those found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,651,970; 3,091,527; and 3,998,633.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,633 contains a recital of the prior art problems associated with aluminum/copper alloys and their use as substitutes for gold in jewelry, etc. As related therein, aluminum/copper alloys alone are not satisfactory because when cast they result in a "woody grain structure". To overcome this disadvantage, resort had been made to the inclusion of a wide variety of other metals, including nickel. However, it was reported that the inclusion of these ancillary metals, including nickel in the aluminum/copper alloys was unsatisfactory. The resulting alloys possessed inferior color complexion and developed a tarnish over a period of time which was not unlike the tarnish associated with common bronzes. Additionally, it was reported, the alloys were difficult to solder, and did not buff or polish in a satisfactory manner to obtain a gold-like appearance. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,633 then teaches that indium may be included in aluminum/copper alloys to improve the difficulty in casting of the bronzes, without all of the disadvantages associated with the use of the prior art metal additives such as nickel.
However, the alloys of aluminum and copper containing indium alone still tarnish to an undesirable degree. In addition, their ductility is not fully amenable to hot-rolling and finishing.
I have found that the prior art problems associated with the presence of nickel in aluminum/copper alloys do not exist, when indium is included as an alloy ingredient. This is unexpected, and permits one to include the nickel, known to improve hot-rolling and cold drawing of the copper/aluminum alloys.
In addition, the preferred method of preparing the alloys of the invention enhance their resistance to tarnishing.